


Huntin' Santa

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [21]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: December Drabble Days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “What have Sam and Dean been telling her?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/539575.html). For the prompt of Mary hunting Santa :p

 

“It’s time for bed, Mary!” Eliot called out to his daughter.

“I’m not done yet!”

“Mary Winchester, what did your father just tell you?”

Mary stomped off and Eliot heard her mumbling under her breath about salt lines and entrapment circles and he looked at John.

“What have Sam and Dean been telling her?”

“Oh hell,” John said as he followed Eliot to the front room.

The Christmas tree had an entrapment spell mostly written out in green crayon and a large salt line encircled the fireplace.

“What are you doing Mary?”

She smiled sweetly at her fathers.  “Huntin’ Santa.”


End file.
